


Amigos

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, angsty, feeeeeelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos eran amigos. No importa que en el pasado hayan sido amantes y que sus corazones estén rotos. Ellos siempre serían amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos

Amigos.

 

Sherlock y John se quedaron mirando el cielo desde la terraza sin decir nada, el silencio era pesado entre ellos, como nunca lo había sido antes y los rodeaba un aire de final que no podían quitarse de encima. Sherlock había regresado hace dos meses de la muerte y había vuelto a John, el hombre que quería, solo para saber que iba a casarse con Mary Morstan, una simpática institutriz.

-Lo siento-murmuró John.

-No lo hagas, esto es mi culpa.

-Sherlock…

-Fui yo el que se fue, John, no podía esperar que estuvieras de luto por siempre.

-Yo…

-No lo digas.

-Sherlock…

-No. Somos amigos antes que todo, John, siempre lo seremos. Encontraste a alguien con quien ser feliz y, a pesar de todo, me alegro por eso.

-Te quiero, lo sabes.

-Yo también lo hago.

-… ¡Maldición! Esto es tan difícil…

-No tiene por qué serlo, John, no te culpo por seguir tu vida.

-Pero igual me siento culpable, yo…-Sherlock giró el rostro hacia el cielo para que el rubio no pudiera observar su tristeza.

-Seguiremos siendo amigos, siempre. Tú te casarás, tendrás una familia y nosotros nos veremos de vez en cuando, conversaremos, te comentaré de mis casos, tal vez te unas a algunos y mantendremos nuestra amistad. Eso es todo.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-… Eso es lo único que me puedes ofrecer, realmente-John suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sherlock puso una mano en su espalda y señaló un punto en el cielo, John alzó la vista y observó un grupo de aves volar entre las nubes, el sol las iluminaba y las hacía parecer más blancas de lo que eran. Se veía hermoso.

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Sherlock.

-Lo sé, John… yo… lo sé.

Lo sé.

**Author's Note:**

> Humor: Algo angsty.  
> Canción: Back to black- Glee version


End file.
